Grimm's Fairytales
by Ichigo-Eyes
Summary: Months after the great race of Oban, Jordan longs to see Eva, but when the new avatar messes up on transporting himself to Earth, where do Eva and him end up? And more importantly how are they to get back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban, because if I did, I probably wouldn't still be living with my mom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Eva, life had finally settled down. She lived with Don now and they where a happy family just like they had been ten years before. Stan and Koji where still mechanics, although; their jobs where now much less stressful. No one knew where Rick was, but maybe that was for the better and Aikka, with the rest of the racers had headed back to his homeland. Yes, life had finally slowed down. It was a simple fact, Oban was over, and apparently so was Eva's weekend.

Eva sat, laptop open, the blank word document stared at her as if mocking her current situation. It was Friday, finally Friday, but now Eva wasn't so sure she would have minded it to be Thursday or maybe even Monday. Her grammar teacher, Ms. Yam, had decided that because Eva seemed have missed a huge chunk of what they had done that year, the little punk (What Ms. Yam called her) needed to catch up. By catch up Eva soon realized that meant write a ten page essay on the difference between fairy tales when they where first told and how the media had changed them to be told.

Now like most children, Eva had been told these stories before bed, but when her family fell apart, so did her desire to read further into the pages of Grimm's Fairytales. Everything she wanted was so different from the wants of the heroines of the stories. She wasn't looking for her prince or wishing to marry a handsome knight, all she wanted was to have a family again. No fairytale she read could even remotely relate to that.

The grass under our main character was soft and long almost as if it was trying to engulf those who sat upon it, and as Eva looked up into the blue evening sky, she wondered about the great race. She wondered if she would ever see any of her adversaries again. She wondered if the great Prince Aikka had become a great king… Maybe a king with a queen? She wondered if Jordan was okay; would she ever see him again? And lastly, as the clouds rolled by, she wondered if this was the end of her adventures.

Shrugging off all her doubts and worries, she glared at the key board and began to aggressively type a beginning for her activity of the weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twilight air seemed to sparkle as it swept through the red and black hair of the girl that continued to type in the now somewhat moist grass. Looking around, Eva swore at her lack of being able to tell time and shut her laptop ever so quickly.

'Dad will be so pissed' she thought to herself. Just then, as if on cue, thoughts of Jordan seemed to pop into her head.

Shaking her head as if the thoughts could just fly out her ears and fall to the grassy ground, she let desperation fall into her voice, 'Not now, I can't think about it now!' Her pace increased, 'I need to get home, I can't--- I can't… think about him.' Eva's head drooped as if to let in the memories that now almost seemed to be plagued with sorrow, fill her skull. Her pace came to a screeching halt as all her memories of him flashed in front of her eyes almost like an action movie flashes scene by scene right into your face as you try to take it all in. They where all so sweet, beginning to end, yet the end seemed to grab at her heart… Parting is such sweet sorrow.

Looking up at the darkening sky she muttered, 'I really do miss you, Jordan.'

And as Eva looked down to the grass below her a familiar voice gave a 'That's all I needed to hear.' It was Jordan's voice, he sounded pleased, but when Eva glanced around he was no where to be seen.

Just then the previously calm and pure around Eva began to swirl into something somewhat similar to a tornado, but much more pathetic, as it wasn't picking up houses or cars. The wind seemed to center around her, and as she frantically glanced around the outline of a man became clear to the eye. The wind seemed to shape him, and as the seconds flashed by his completion cleared showing what seemed to Eva as her old partner, Jordan. The blur of Jordan reached out its hollow hand and just as Eva went to take it, everything broke apart and faded away, like clouds leaving a sunny day. Everything was normal again, but after a few glances here and there Eva realized the background for the scene had changed.

Yes, our little main character wasn't in Kansas anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked! I know it didn't really get into the story, which is why I PROMISE to put up the next chapter either today or tomorrow! Hopefully tomorrow! By the way, if you're wondering why I used grammar instead of English or Language, it's because one, Eva is French so she wouldn't be learning English and two, language sounds like she's learning a different language. People always correct me with one if I'm using the other. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Oban, if I did I wouldn't still have math homework.

Eva looked around unamused.

It's not that she wasn't completely and absolutely absorbed into hypothesizing about where she might be now, or what adventure she would experience in the near future, no it was more that she seemed to have dropped her laptop on the ground during the transfer and now she couldn't work on her essay while she figured this whole thing out. Out of boredom at the boarding school, Eva had taken up quiet a few fantasy novels just to pass the time away, and if she knew anything, it was that these little 'adventures' took quiet a bit of time. She could probably finish her essay before going home, but now….

'Damn.'

The perfect word to start just about anything.

Assessing the situation Eva studied her surroundings. A huge forest faced her, inviting her in almost like a pedophile offers a child candy. Everything about the forage was almost too perfect, ever y tree was shaped like the next, there were no little animal crawling around. It was just… odd?

Feeling unnaturally uneasy about it, Eva turned her back to the forest to see what lay silent to her back and oh what did. A beautiful castle lay in the distance. Covered in a surreal haze, its gothic towers were a painting that any art critic would drool over like a child over a box of milk duds.

'For whatever reason I'm here, it must have to do with that castle.' And with those parting words Eva began her journey towards the castle, with a few glances towards the forest, which only quickened the pace (Eva swore those tree were changing position… And how she was right.)

* * *

The castle was surrounded by a gate, then a moat. At the edge of the moat, a girl in a beautiful dress knelt, her gorgeous long blonde hair touched the ground. As she looked down towards the ground her mouth seemed to be mimicking words. As Eva approached, she realized the girl was talking to someone or… something?

The girl looked up and stared straight into Eva's eyes, kind of like those moments you're dreaming about some hot guy in class and naturally drooling while staring at the back of his head when he turns around and looks back at you? Yeah, I feel awkward looking away, so I just keep staring, drool still on the side of my mouth, which is exactly what Eva did, and the moment their eyes met, something very odd happened.

With a Sailor Moonish kind of air, Eva's soul and body seemed to be pushed into the other girl's body. The girl's bodies, now filled with Eva's thoughts and mind, looked just like Eva, same face, with long black hair that had red tips that touched the grassy soil surrounding the moat.

Looking down into her hands, Eva could finally see what the other girl had been holding.

It was a frog.

And as it began to speak words of love towards Eva, her face became a sight to see. 'Oh, my love, you are too beautiful for my eyes.' Yes, Eva thought to her self, yes I am.

At that point, Eva had figured out what story this was.

The frog prince.

No, this story was just a little too pathetic for Eva's taste. The beautiful princess kisses an annoying frog and he becomes a prince? Not going to happen. 'I'll find a way out of this.' Eva was not, and never would be desperate enough to kiss a frog, even if he was destined to be a prince.

'I have to go, you know business and all.' Eva said trying to sound as lady-like as she could pull off without wanting to throw-up and after batting her eyelashes a few times, the frog was off, but of course not before trying to smooth talk her a few times. 'How that work on any princess?' Eva wondered as she headed to the castle felting a tad bit of sadness for the frog, who if it weren't for her, would have become a prince.

* * *

The inside of the castle was as, if not more, gorgeous than the outside. The floors were polished and shined so well you could see your reflection if you pleased. The walls were a light purple, and were covered in what Eva guessed to be portraits of the former and current royalty.

'Eva, oh Eva! Where have you been?' Eva looked up to see two sister running towards her. The one who had spoke wore her red hair down to her hips and the other wore her curly black hair in braids. Later Eva learned their names to be Firiel and Cimorene. 'A new prince has arrived! He says he came in from the south!'

This time Cimorene spoke, 'He's quiet good looking, but he doesn't seem to speak of anything of interest.' Her tone showed she really didn't care much about this prince, or any other for that matter. The only way I could describe Eva's face would be '^^;'. _"How the heck do they know my name?"_

But before Eva could finish contemplating this odd series of events, Firiel grabbed her hand and began to run, Eva of course following, in a sort of trip run, how are you suppose to run in those long dresses anyway?

The Prince was in a small blue room at the end of the grand hall wall but at their pace they reached in him literally no time at all. Laying her red eyes on him, Eva's heart gave a little 'Doki Doki'. His face resembled Jordan's but it was much more handsome, and his hair wasn't fluffy and unmanageable like normal, it was long and swept over his face like an unnatural wind was always blowing against it. Not only that but his figured wasn't as short and blocky, by Eva's gue-stamation he seemed at least a foot taller. Eva swore when she looked straight at his face, it would sparkle and little bubbles would surround it like the background of a Playboy magazine. Eecky, Playboy!

Giving her face a little slap, Eva tried not to blush too much. 'Bad bad! This is his dream so he probably look how he'd like to.' Thinking about it, he looked a lot like the lead guitarist to one of Eva's bands that she introduced to Jordan. Maybe that was where he got it?

'Prince Jordan I'd like to introduce you to my sister Eva!' The new, more glamorous version of Jordan turned, at the sound 'Eva' his eyes brown eyes lit up, but died down the moment they saw Eva.

'Jordan it's been so lo-' But Eva was cut off by Jordan's cold words.

'How long as she been asleep for?' He indicated towards the sleeping girl in the corner.

'Oh Alice? She's been out for at least a week now.' Firiel's words showed great concern.

Eva approached Alice, but quickly stepped back, when Eva saw Alice's face. It was Eva's. The Tattoo's, the hair, it was all Eva's, and when Eva ran to the mirror on the parallel wall the unfamiliar face of a girl with shoulder length blonde hair greeted her.

'Wha-?'

* * *

Hope you liked it! I actually started the story! Originally it was going to be a bunch of short stories, but I think I'll mix everything up instead! BTW, in the original The Frog Prince, the princess didn't kiss the frog, she let him sleep in her bed for three nights. Much different. I'll try to write the next chapter within this week. Thank you to anime-lovin'-freak for being my first reviewer! It was because of you I wrote this chapter, and because of you, I might go through the two other stories I've written and actually put them up! ^_^

Also, the two princesses, Firiel and Cimorene, aren't mine. If anyone can guess who they are, I'll be pretty impressed and get the next chapter up quicker!

Please Review! Please? Without reviews I don't write! I forget! Please Please Please!


End file.
